Courtship
by Can't Blink
Summary: Two-Shot. Tumblr-requested smut fic. After courting Ghidorah for some time, Rodan decides to take their relationship to a whole new level. This causes inevitable, and terrible, conflict between the heads. First chapter is clean. Second chapter has the spices.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Second fic I'm transferring here from my Tumblr. In canon with my Stockholm Syndrome story. This first chapter is clean, but this is a smut fic and the second chapter won't be. My first ever smut, in fact, so prepare for extra cringe. You have been warned.

* * *

The courtship seemed to be going really well. At least Rodan thought so.

Flying over the coastline, wings trailing smoke and ember behind him, the bird was searching intently for his intended prey. Today was going to be a big day for him and his partner. Rodan woke up early this morning with the restless instinct within him, one that he recognized. It was time to take the big leap of faith into the next step of their relationship. He's been courting Ghidorah for some time now and the dragon has been taking his advances well. Sure, there were a couple of rough-patches near the start. He wasn't sure if the alien understood what was going on at first, and he still remembered how alarmed they looked when he tried to perform the aerial courtship dance with them. That was pretty funny, he'll admit, but they seem to have caught on fast. They didn't reject him; they didn't attack him and chase him off like one would do a rejected suitor.

The bonding period has been going smoothly for the most part as well. Yeah, there were things he had to learn along the way, mostly about what they liked and didn't like in their new partner relationship.

For example, he learned very quickly that while San and Ichi seemed to enjoy being groomed and nuzzled and loved on, Ni did not like physical contact at all. Rodan couldn't so much as brush up against him without getting snarled at and bitten. Not that Rodan expected anything less from him, to be honest; he noticed the right head didn't like it when his brothers gave him the same attention and he shouldn't expect to be treated any differently. He can respect those set boundaries.

Although that does bring to question how the right head is going to handle today. If all goes well, there's going to be physical contact going on, but perhaps when he understands the situation, he'll be more receptive to the idea?

That bridge will be crossed when they get to it...

For now, he had to focus on getting the right gift. He's always hunted breakfast for them, catching whales from the ocean to present them as gifts. The idea behind feeding his partner was to show that he was an amazing hunter, and would make for an excellent mate that would keep them and their chicks well-fed and taken care of. Rodan doubted they could even have chicks, given Ghidorah's alien nature, but instinct is instinct. Even if it was impossible, he needed no encouragement to jump at any opportunity to prove that he was awesome! Because he was.

Ghidorah would always accept his courtship gifts without fail, or rather, the left head did. Now that Rodan thought about it, he doesn't recall really seeing the other two heads eat anything before, except maybe the occasional human. But such a tiny snack could hardly be enough! San, on the other hand, ate a lot. He liked to lick things and showed particular excitement whenever Rodan brought them something new. It seemed to him that it was San's job to feed the body. That, or it was just his adorably curious nature at work. Either way, the hydra's acceptance of his gifts gave the pterosaur confidence that today will go well!

He had to make sure his gift was extra special though. He can't just bring back another whale or something. It had to wow them, impress them so much that there would be no question on his abilities as a mate! They would want him on the spot! And he knew just the thing, as he allowed a smirk to grow on his beak. He's been searching the coast for a while, eyes sharp for the distinctive shape of his target. He only had a limited time to do this, Ghidorah always setting a curfew for his hunts that he dared not defy. Not just that, but his prey had a schedule as well. With the sun's approach, they would absorb its energy and then disappear into the depths of the ocean never to resurface until the next morning.

If that happened, Rodan would've lost his chance.

He stayed high above the sea, sharp eyes scanning the shores and the rocky outcrops. He flew fast, covering a lot of ground that he knew to be the prime territory of his target, and it was some hundred miles away when he spotted that distinctive shape.

Long sinuous body. Short cumbersome legs. A finned tail snaking out behind it as it laid on the shore, shifting clumsily and sluggishly every now and again for a better spot. The sun has yet to peek over the horizon, and his prey was preparing for the morning sunbathe, unaware that it's been singled out. Why be cautious, right? Any real predator to its species was practically extinct at this point. Imagine how unlucky it must've been, then; that Rodan, the last of his kind, would cross paths with it. The rivalry between their species was legendary, both preying upon the other with only the circumstances to decide which would claim victory. A victory his mate lost so many years ago, and a victory he will now claim.

His new partner deserved the best, and the best they will receive.

Angling his wings as he circled, he plotted his best approach. It's been so long since he's last hunted these creatures and he can't afford to mess up. A mistake could cost him his life. Luckily, instincts were there to guide him and he had every advantage on his side. If he can land that initial blow successfully, it should be a piece of cake from there.

Coming in from behind, he readied his talons as he swooped, flaring his wings as the last second seemed to slow down. The sea serpent spotted him and began to turn to face him. The move was a fraction of a second too late as Rodan's claws closed onto the back of its long neck. At once, the aquatic Nope Rope writhed and Rodan can feel a vibration through him as it let out a concentrated ultrasonic blast. But out of the water, it wasn't nearly as effective a weapon as it should've been. In fact, it was downright useless.

Keeping his wings opened for balance, Rodan leaned down to bite into the back of its head, sever its spine. But his claws weren't quite in the right position to fully subdue the creature and it managed to twist its head around to snap at him. It snarled and hissed with a ferocity to match Ni's. Rodan tried to shift his grip and in doing so, the creature wriggled free.

At once, it flared up the fin along its back and reared up on its hind legs, poised like a cobra to strike as it hissed explosively. It knew it was in a very bad situation; it hasn't gotten a chance to sun itself and its energy to fight back was low. The best it can do is bluff and try to intimidate its opponent into backing off. To find something easier to eat.

It might've worked if this was for something as trivial as breakfast, but it wasn't. Rodan wasn't backing down, flaring his wings and having the glow edging his wings flash and dim, shaking his flight fingers to vibrate his wings. Trying to distract his prey's attention away from his main body. The serpent wasn't falling for it and it struck for his face. The pterosaur threw himself back, and brought his wings down. The wind brought by this action kicked up sand as he jumped, offering him an advantage as he landed on the serpent. Claws sink into its scales around the mid-neck region, drawing blood and earning another snarl.

Its long body thrashed violently, and tried to coil around his body as best it could. Its claws slashed at him, leaving marks on his armor and it managed to twist around to bite into his leg.

Its bite wasn't nearly as powerful as Ghidorah's, but it still managed to draw some blood. Even if it had the energy, the odds still wouldn't be in its favor right now. On land, it had to rely on brute force, which was not its strong suit. Wrapping a coil in the right spot was its only real chance. But if it can get into the water, it can stun the pterosaur with a sonic blast and holding him under until he drowned. It knew that would work because it's done it before...

Right now though, it may prove difficult as the panicked serpent let go and began trying to drag them both towards the ocean. The sand beneath offered no real purchase, however Rodan didn't want to risk it. He tried to take off to drag it inland, but this in turn was not made easy for him as the large snake thrashed violently, managing to curl itself up enough to swing its body onto his wing and weighing it down enough to throw the pterosaur off-balance.

They landed clumsily and the serpent tried to take this advantage while it still can. It threw more coils around its predator, who responded by keeping his wings flared open. This prevented the snake from getting a good wrap around his body. But Rodan noticed the strength in its coils has gotten weaker. It was tiring. The bird dug his talons in deeper, eyes scanning his prey intently. He tried to find where its head was, it was the only way to end this quickly. He can feel its claws gripping him, its heavy coils on his wings weighing him down. But he can't tire yet. If he lowered his wings, then his prey would be able to wrap around him properly and constrict him! Too much was on the line to give up!

He found the head, and when the creature saw his eyes lock with its own, it snarled again. Rodan was undeterred as his beak opened and he lunged to finish this with a vicious shriek...

* * *

Oh, their slave is back.

The hydra glanced up at the bird from where they rested as he came in for a landing nearby. They were expecting another whale, but something else met their eyes instead. There was something big in his mouth, much larger than the usual prey he would catch. It was dragging on the ground as he pulled it over to them, allowing them a closer look. It vaguely resembled what would happen if the severed head of their kind tried to grow more neck and a tail instead of a proper body. It lacked wings, had four stubby legs with webbed clawed feet and a finned tail. Clearly aquatic. Its scales caught the light of the low morning sun, gleaming with the same luster as their own with various shades of blue instead of gold. Its appearance was bordering on the uncanny valley to them, but as usual San showed the most interest in the new item.

He was the only one that would actually eat whatever it is their slave brought back to them. Not at all to be polite, as he also had a tendency to take food whilst the bird was eating it, but only because he was so curious to know every taste of whatever items the natives considered edible.

Their slave did a bobbing gesture with his head. They still didn't know what it meant, but he seemed to use it when offering the food to them. San didn't even wait for the gesture to finish before he snatched it from the bird's beak. He didn't need permission from their own servant to take his food; it tasted better when he stole it from him anyway!

As San began to eat his weird earth food, Ichi and Ni resumed their proper feeding by sunning themselves, spreading their wings along the ground where they laid as they absorbed the star's rays. What they didn't expect was the slave to hop in front of them. Ni growled at him in annoyance, but Ichi watched silently as the bird began moving strangely.

Was he… dancing?

The trio blinked at him, San pausing mid-bite to stare curiously at what the funny slave was doing. He was making very precise movements with his wings, fanning them out and shaking them as the glowing edges grew brighter. Smoke and embers trailed from him as he would hop around and continue flashing his wings at them. Occasionally, he would lower his head with his wings framing his crests as if to show them off. With his mouth still on the food, San glanced up at his brothers as if looking for some cue on how he was supposed to react to this. Ni's growls have faded into silence and Ichi just regarded the pterosaur with an unreadable face. San looked back at the fire pest, hesitantly finishing the rest of the bite and resuming his meal as he watched.

Breakfast and a show? Neat.

The slave was inching closer to them as he moved, particularly towards San's side, no doubt wary of Ni's temper. San again stopped eating with a piece of flesh dangling from his jaws as he watched the slave sidle up to him, finishing the weird dance(?) with a bow. He glanced up at them, as if waiting for a response.

They gave him none. Even if they wanted to play along with their slave's odd little games, what were they supposed to do here?

San just kept eating.

This and their lack of immediate rejection seemed to have been enough, and their slave made an odd cooing sound as he began nibbling at San's scales. Oh, this was grooming. Something they recognized. The bird would do this with San or Ichi on a regular basis; it was odd being groomed by someone that wasn't their brother but not something either of them complained about. San actually found it kinda funny and even relaxing at times. And with their slave back to acting in a familiar fashion, Ichi returned his attention to basking. Ni was glaring at San; as usual, he was not pleased with how his little brother was doing nothing to push the pest away. He was just too focused on eating that weird mutated Ghidorah-head.

Letting out a snort, Ni reached over and bit San hard enough to draw blood and while his sibling cried out, he tried to pull the carcass away from his brother. San gave a whine and clamped his jaws into the body and tugged back, not wanting to give up his treat. Ichi let out a breath from his nose but otherwise ignored his brothers. His mind was instead pre-occupied with planning the day's activities. Probably fly more inland, away from the coast. Seek out another insect settlement. There were so many, it was guaranteed to be a fun time.

Ghidorah didn't care to notice that their slave was still cooing gentle songs as he shuffled closer, continuing to preen San's neck although the dragon was distracted playing an unwanted game of Tug-of-War with his older brother. Ichi felt a wing on their left shoulder and he glanced over to see that it was just their slave propping himself up to reach over San towards him. The bird start grooming his neck in turn. The eldest let out another huff from his nose and resumed his train of thought.

Then it happened.

In one smooth motion, Rodan moved to climb onto Ghidorah's back, wings flaring slightly to keep balance and beak gently grabbing a mouthful of golden scales to better his stability. It was a very swift motion, but Ghidorah's instincts were just as fast to flare up. Being grabbed from behind in such a fashion can only mean one thing to those instincts: someone was attempting to mount them.

The first move to initiate a courtship battle.

The hydra doesn't even think through any of their actions. They immediately threw their wings down to jump up into the air. They feel the grip on them loosen with a cry of surprise and Ni made no hesitation in biting onto one of the wings and throwing their opponent to the ground. They were still driven by pure instinct to follow this ritual combat, pinning a foot onto the exposed underside of their opponent, pushing for a very specific spot. With not a second to waste, lest they lose their advantage, Ichi lunged downward with jaws open right for-

"SHIT!" came the panicked scream of their opponent.

His teeth close on air just inches from the loser's skin. Wait, what? Where were the hemipenes? Their foot was pushing the right spot to force them out, expose them to get ripped off and devoured. It was the way of their courtship. Although the Ghidorah species are hermaphrodites, and both could impregnate each other, neither party wanted to be burdened with eggs. This reluctance necessitated this ritual combat, meant to ensure that _one_ of them was going to bear the burden by ridding them temporarily of their male organs and leaving only the female parts. The victor, in the act of devouring the severed parts, was given extra energy. Much needed for the long, exhaustive process of copulation.

But here, there was nothing. Nothing to complete the courtship battle with. It throws off their instinct, enough for them to regain their senses and realize a very important detail.

This wasn't another Ghidorah seeking to engage in courtship. This was their slave.

Well, no wonder there's nothing there. This little punk had no balls, much less the rest of the package.

The bird looked terrified, as he rightfully should be. What gave him the gall to pull a stunt like that? Ni was already furious and wanting to rip the idiot to shreds! But the instinct was still there, persisting even through the hiccup. They clearly won, even without the pre-copulation meal, and they should have their prize.

Unlike Ni, San was very much a slave to these instincts. Being the youngest, he always had the least amount of self-control when it came to courtship matters; lust long forgotten was reawakened from the false courtship battle and he wanted this mating. He swamped both his brothers' neurons with his desires, trying to sway them to let him have this. It's been millions of years since they last crossed paths with another fully-mature Ghidorah. Millions of years since their last mating. This slave was obviously trying to mate with them; why else would he pull something like this? So, while the opportunity is there, why not take advantage?

Ni turned to snarl at his youngest sibling. The thought of mating with their slave, a creature utterly inferior to them, disgusted him and he had no qualms in sharing that. They shouldn't waste their time or energy trying to procreate with such a weak disgrace, whose species doesn't even come close to reaching the majesty of their own kind. He would sooner mate with whatever the hell it was that Rodan brought to feed them. At least that thing had SOME mutated, bootleg resemblance to their own kind!

Ichi was silent through this, staring down at their slave. He can feel San's neurons continue to flood lust onto him, his sibling even throwing in memories of their last copulation. Trying to remind him how amazing it felt. And Ichi admits, it was amazing. But Ni brought up a valid point as well; this was their slave, a lowly little pest that's only alive for as long as he was useful. A toy...

_A toy to do whatever we pleased with,_ San pressed, purring heavily. _Including this. We're here to have fun, right?_

Ni was so close to just biting San right now, get him to stop flooding him with these sensations as if he didn't already have enough. But knowing the state San's currently in, he'd probably enjoy getting bitten. So he snorted and turned his full attention to Ichi. His alpha was unmoving, just staring down at their pinned slave. Thinking hard. Ichi was always the most logical one, preferring to use reason rather than emotion. If he can just fight this stupid instinct until it fades from lack of indulgence, then this nonsense will be over.

At least, that's what Ni thought...

* * *

Everything was going so smoothly, only to go downhill so fast.

Rodan at first didn't understand what he did wrong. He performed everything perfectly, -if he did say so himself, he fuckin' nailed it-, and he looked for all the signs of receptiveness. Ghidorah accepted his pre-mating gift, so eagerly that they didn't even wait for him to finish the first move of the offering dance. Rodan took that enthusiasm as a plus, as it showed they were in a good mood to set the stage. They watched him perform a full-on mating dance; all the while, they gave no rejection, and continued to eat his gift. He gave San and Ichi the pre-mating groom, to which they showed acceptance by San continuing to eat and Ichi doing nothing to shoo him off.

In fact, they liked his gift so much, Ni and San began fighting over it! It was a huge boost to his confidence knowing they were taking things so well. But when he attempted to mount them for the actual mating, reassuring them with comforting coos, everything fell apart too fast for him to comprehend. Before he knew it, he's pinned with Ichi making a terrifying lunge for his groin. Thank goodness no actual harm was done there!

But what was that all about?

As he laid there, staring with wide eyes at the hydra, he mentally berated himself. He gave in to following his instincts, neglecting once more that Ghidorah was an alien. They probably thought he was attacking them and responded accordingly. But what else did he have if not his instincts? He only got this far in earning their trust and love as a partner because of those instincts. Really, it's just a matter of figuring out which ones his partner responded to well and which they didn't. Until then, he'd have to suffer the consequences.

Ichi was already making a deep threatening rumble and Rodan braced himself for another attack.

* * *

The rumbling continued to rise from their chest all the way up Ichi's throat, with San eagerly joining in. Ni's frustration grew tenfold. They weren't seriously doing this!

He bit Ichi hard and shook viciously, trying to snap him out of it and stop their stupid little serenade attempt. Yes, the instinct was powerful and amount of pure lust coursing through their veins was difficult to ignore. But they had to be stronger than that, to keep their heads level! This was a waste of time, and if they can just-

Ichi immediately turned on him and bit hard in return, ripping him off and pushing him onto the ground. Ni struggled and snarled, objecting more than he usually does, although it was pointless as Ichi pinned him with their wings and growled in his ear.

"This is _my_ body, remember that?" he hissed firmly. "I can do as I please with it. You and Brother San may be allowed to speak your piece, but do not dare make the mistake in thinking the final decision is yours. If I wish to mate, then I will do so with whomever I choose. Both of you are just along for the ride, nothing more. Understand me?" Ni made another attempt to snap at his brother, but it only earned another harsh bite clamping onto his muzzle, pushing him back down. Completely subdued, the right head quieted his snarls and fell still.

He knew arguing further was useless at this point. Ichi's already been lost in the fog.

"Fine," Ni hissed back softly through gritted teeth. "If you want to waste our energy on this damn pest, then go ahead. Just don't expect me to get involved."

Letting out a huff, Ichi let go of Ni's snout, giving him a power-groom just to drill in his point. Ni snarled again, but did nothing to resist. When the alpha head pulled away and the wings lifted off from him, Ni rose slowly, shaking himself off. He refused to look at any of them, grumbling.

Ichi returned his attention back to their slave, who has righted himself and was staring at them. His eyes trailed along the bird's body, scrutinizing him. He was small, much smaller than the normal Ghidorah mate that they were used to, but they could make it work.

Their species was well known for being adaptable, after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Rodan was so confused as to what the hell was happening here.

First they were attacking him, and then they were turning on each other. Or rather, they were turning on Ni who decided it was a great idea to attack Ichi out of nowhere. He tried to listen in on what the middle head was saying in his reprimand, but of course they were talking in their alien language. Whatever it was, the right head was really, _really_ not happy about it. Like, much worse than usual.

This was _his_ fault. He was the one that put them in this awkward situation and Rodan felt responsible for the conflict happening between the brothers.

When he sees Ichi turn back to him, he was quick to speak, not wanting the conflict to escalate any further. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened back there, I was just..." Embarrassment took hold of him; how can he even begin to explain his actions? How can he explain to Ghidorah that he wanted to mate with them, make their life-long bond official? What if the alien didn't even know what mating is? How can he begin to even touch this topic? He cleared his throat awkwardly, especially when Ghidorah started moving towards him.

"You know, I just... thought we were on the same page. But I should've... known... that... uh..." He trailed off when he had the feeling that Ghidorah wasn't at all listening to anything he was saying. The first hint was San rubbing the length of his neck along Rodan's back, still making those rumbling noises. He can feel the vibrations from the dragon's throat. The sound was still rather ominous, but the actions didn't seem threatening. Was this a show of forgiveness, or...?

He startled a bit when he felt a hot breath brush against his tail and he looked back to see Ichi examining him down there. Maybe they did understand what the situation was after all, and their initial attack was just the result of being startled. Now that they understood, clear interest was being shown.

Rodan almost gave a sigh of relief, the embarrassment leaving him. His partner was accepting his invitation after all, and this strange rumbling must be their version of his reassuring coos. With that knowledge, he can pick up a strange melody in those rumbles, Ichi and San's naturally differing pitches working harmoniously like their alpha call. Well, almost like their alpha call. It was missing a piece and Rodan glanced up at Ni.

He was turned away, but Rodan was certain he was still soured by whatever went down between him and Ichi.

The pterosaur didn't know what to think of that, but his attention was diverted when he felt a forked tongue begin to lick his cloaca. Ichi was still down there, and it felt very odd to be given such a treatment. It certainly wasn't the norm for his species. But at this rate, he figured it's best to let the alien make the moves from now on. He didn't want to risk messing things up with another misunderstanding, and he'll try his best to follow along and hopefully, give the correct responses.

After a moment where the alpha head seemed to be looking for something down there, he pulled away and turned his attention higher up the body. Rodan didn't even have time to react before he suddenly felt teeth clamp down onto the back of his neck. Ichi had latched on to him harshly, teeth breaking through his armor and drawing blood. He lets out a pained squawk, feeling San bite onto his left shoulder.

Okay, maybe they didn't understand? He didn't know anymore!

He tried to pull away, but Ghidorah's tails already wrapped around his legs and pulled him back in. It was done with such force that his feet were yanked out from under him and if it wasn't for Ichi's grip on his neck, he probably would've face-planted into the ground. The two were still making their rumbling song as their wings flared open, blocking out the sun's rays as they circled around like a canopy over him. Preventing his escape? Rodan felt his panic increase when he felt San shift his bite for a better grip on his wing. His heart raced as Ghidorah leaned their body over him, pressing down onto his back and-

He heard their steps shift closer to him, and felt contact on his lower back and tail. This wasn't an attack, he realized. They were mounting him!

No sooner when he made that realization, he felt wave of relief wash over him. They were still doing this, despite how hostile their actions may seem. He's never been mounted before, and as their lower body rub up against him, it was his instincts that had him raise his tail up helpfully. They shifted a bit to accommodate this, and he felt scales meet the entrance of his cloaca. A soft sound escape from Rodan's throat, as pleasure washes over him. He pushes himself into the touch, instinctively wriggling his hips against them.

A moment of searching and he felt something moist connect to his opening.

A wave of shivers jolted up his spine, especially when Ghidorah continued rubbing themselves against him. He felt the pressure within him build up quickly, as copulation for his kind was very fast. Meeting cloacas between partners was a delicate and precise affair that needed coordination and balance. As such, the coupling needed to finish quickly before they slipped out of position.

He felt himself climax, delivering his seed into his mate's cloaca and dripping it onto the surrounding scales as well. Ghidorah didn't seem to notice this or they didn't care, as they were still rubbing up against him as he finished.

It was done. They were official mates now, and Rodan felt a swell of joy and pride mingle with his afterglow. But this was soon replaced with confusion when he noticed his mate was still rubbing against him. Were they not done yet? Did their mating last longer? Didn't matter, he thought with a smile on his beak. He wanted his mate to share in his happiness and if they wanted to continue, then he would be more than delighted to oblige.

That is, until he felt something weird. He felt a bulge in his mate's cloaca shifting around and now, _something_ was poking out? What?

Overwhelmed with confusion and curiosity, he looked down and back as much as Ichi would allow. Through his glimpses, he caught sight of something strange and... horrifying, to be honest.

Two... appendages have emerged from their cloaca. Rodan has never seen such a thing before, and he didn't know what to make of it. They were long and thick, covered from tip to base in barbs. Wicked looking, backwards-facing barbs that laid flushed against the appendages. These spikes flared out briefly, as if testing themselves, before relaxing once more back into small individual grooves that allowed the shape to remain streamlined.

It's things like this that forces Rodan to remember that his mate was an alien. He had no idea what they were going to do with that, but it was painful just looking at it! But surely, his mate wouldn't hurt him too badly, right? Mating was a bonding affair done out of love, and he had to trust his partner. He's already doubted their actions enough. Taking a breath, he listened to the rumbling song as he felt the appendages feel him out down there, brushing against his thighs and tail. Searching.

One of them found his entrance and he felt the tip poke up against him, just barely penetrating. Perhaps this was the purpose, that poke? Maybe the alien transferred seed that way?

He gasped in shock when Ghidorah shoved that appendage into his cloaca with a powerful thrust. Okay, that hurt. That hurt a lot! He's never been penetrated down there and taking in so much at once, he felt like he was about to get stretched apart until something ripped. He made an attempt to pull away on instinct, but more pain shot out from within him. He can feel the barbs digging into the walls of his cloaca, preventing him from escaping. If he tried, his insides would be ripped to shreds! Panic was flaring up again.

What has he gotten himself into?!

* * *

Their mate was panicking, it seemed, but the barbs were doing their job.

With their penetration successful and their partner secured onto them, they both began to loosen their grip on his neck and wing. Their rumbling song began to melt into growls of pleasure as they felt him out. He was very tight, as to be expected with him being so much smaller than themselves. Really, they were just happy they had something to work with. His lack of hemipenes still threw them off, and Ichi had to examine him thoroughly down there just to make sure there was even an entrance to penetrate.

Luckily, there was.

After millions of years, mating again felt delightful. And as fun as it is hearing and feeling their slave squirm and whimper beneath them, it would be better if he just cooperated. They'd rather not have the barbs throw off their rhythm by catching onto his walls with each thrust. Ichi wasn't going to release his grip on Rodan's neck, so he gave the internal order to San's neurons. Letting go of the bird's wing, San moved to calm their slave/mate, resuming the serenading rumblings through his pleasured growls and pressing his snout against his neck. His tongue flicked out to taste him.

The rumbles didn't seem to help, so he tried purring instead, whispering into his ear with his naturally gentle-toned voice. "Be still. This will be better if you be still." He took a moment to find the word he was looking for, although it was hard to focus on this task with Ichi still pushing deeper into the bird. "Just... relax." His licks turn into nibbles, trying his luck with a reassuring groom. He tried to mimic the odd cooing sound their slave made to him. They never heard him make that sound any other time, so it must have something to do with mating, right?

Whatever the case, it seemed to work. Their slave calmed down from his struggles, leaning into San's tending grooms. His body remained tense though, and they weren't going to flatten the barbs until he showed he was receptive once more. San kept in an impatient growl, his lust wanting Ichi to keep going regardless. If this was another Ghidorah, they wouldn't be holding back like this; let their partner tear up their insides if they were stupid enough to wriggle. It'll heal quick. But Ichi reminded him that their slave can't heal like they can, and they weren't yet ready to toss him aside. He was still useful, and best not to risk killing him by being as rough as they usually would be.

For that, his cooperation was mandatory and Ichi made it clear he wasn't going to continue further with this mating until San gets him to calm down _completely_. With that threat of denial, San doubled his efforts while trying to keep his frustration out of his voice.

After a moment spent on reassuring the bird, they felt he was relaxed enough and Ichi in turn unhooked the barbs from the walls by sliding in deeper and relaxing them back against the shaft. Their mate still seemed uncomfortable with them inside him, likely due to how much bigger they were from anything he would've experienced on this planet, but he didn't seem to want to escape anymore. No, he was making the cooing sound back to San, albeit rather shakily, and pressing his face against the dragon's scales.

"That's a very good slave." San whispered his praise, delighted when Ichi began their mating properly with smooth and steady thrusts. Growls of pleasure resumed from their throats, and Ichi finally let go of Rodan's neck. He was alert and ready to deploy the barbs again on an instant's notice and although he wanted to enjoy himself fully, he had to keep himself in check. He began licking the blood he's drawn, reveling the flavor and smearing it across their mate's armored hide as he dragged his tongue along the back of his head and between his crests.

The amount of self-control on display here is immense. Tasting blood, they both wanted to tear into their mate; copulation in their species was always a violent affair. But they knew they had to take things a bit more slowly here, lest their slave panic again. Ease him in gently...

Ichi grabbed one of his crests in his jaws and tugged back harshly, earning a cry from their mate as his head was forced back, leaving his throat exposed. San couldn't resist, running his forked tongue along his throat before biting down on it. It was a gentle bite though, with the youngest of the heads having to exercise all restraint to keep from ripping into it. Their slave seemed scared again but when San released his hold to lick him again, he must've learned that they mean no actual harm in this.

Their rhythm began to speed up just a little bit, and San began panting with a whimper. He wanted them to go in harder and faster, but he wasn't the one in control here. Not yet. He'll have his turn after his brother was done, he knew. Still though, his want for release was driving him insane. He bit their slave again, a bit harder in frustration, but he was giving those coos of reassurance between breaths.

He had no idea how his older brother can drag this out without giving in to the _need_...

* * *

His mate seemed to like playing rough with him, and Rodan wasn't going to hold it against them. He can learn to enjoy this.

Maybe.

It was still a very alien sensation, having them inside of him like this, but there was a kind of curiosity to it. At least there was once the barbs were no longer an issue. Once that was out of the way, he focused on trying to feel this out. His walls could squeeze around this alien appendage unhindered, exploring this new visitor into his fold. Ghidorah certainly seemed to like that, their growls getting louder and their pants heavier. San especially seemed to really enjoy that, hissing for him to do it again. Rodan didn't quite understand, but needed no further encouragement to please his mate.

Even if this sensation was something he'll never be able to get used too, even if it would continue to cause pain, there was at least the knowledge that he was giving pleasure to his mate. The warmth, the touch. Their pleasure gave him pleasure.

Ichi kept pushing in deeper, stretching him more and more. The bird wondered how much he could take and looking back, he can already see droplets of blood on the ground beneath him. But he kept enduring it, instead focusing on the pleasures that made themselves known through the pain. How their scales rubbed against him, how their breaths brushed over his skin. Another soft sound escapes him and he heard San coo again before the dragon bit into him. His bites were getting progressively rougher, like he was growing more frustrated. The whines coming from him made it obvious that he wanted immediate gratification. But Ichi liked building it up slowly, and Rodan can respect that.

He didn't understand it, but he can respect it.

He just wished there was a way to relieve the left head of his torture. He turned his head to nuzzle into San as he bit into his shoulder, giving a responding coo. He can feel San rubbing his neck against him, wanting touch and the pterosaur decided he can help him by stroking him with a wing. Down his neck, caressing the row of spines decorating it, before coming back up to his head and grabbing onto a horn. San has hesitated at this before he let go and nestled into his chest, licking and nipping him. He continued doing so as he traveled lower down to his belly, Rodan's claws still trailing his scales.

Rodan let out another soft sound, signalling his arousal from that action, and he felt a hot breath brush against his right ear. Ichi had leaned down over to him and he switched his attention to the alpha head. Letting go of San, whom busied himself licking the droplets of blood and other fluids from his cloaca, Rodan lifted his other wing to run his claws down Ichi's golden scales. At this, Ichi looked at him from the corner of an eye, and Rodan can see the confusion through his lustful gaze. This along with San's initial hesitation made Rodan think being touched like this while mating was unusual to their kind. He wasn't sure if he should continue doing it; the youngest brother seemed to have decided he liked it...

As does Ichi, for he began letting out a breathy purr, the first time Rodan's ever heard such a sound from him. For whatever reason, hearing it in his ear brought a strong wave of pleasure up his spine and he couldn't keep in a whimper. "Ghidorah..."

"_King_ Ghidorah." Ichi growled a correction, his fangs flashing as he smirked. He bit down on Rodan's neck, in the same spot he did at the start of their mating, digging his teeth even deeper. The pterosaur lets out a yelp, listening as Ichi keeps purring. The thrusts were getting progressively faster, and San was still tending around his groin. The warm scales beneath his belly, rubbing against him, was reigniting his instincts. It gave the sense that he was mounting and his beak closed gently onto the scales as if to keep balance. But the alien sensation of the appendage inside him confused those instincts, preventing him from acting further. Another whimper escaped him; was this the torture San was feeling?

"King Ghidorah..." Rodan muttered, unsure what to do with himself. "My alpha... Please..." He was having a harder time forming words, but what words he has squeezed out seemed to really please Ichi. Their tails pulled him back more, pushing themselves deeper into him, and Rodan felt San bite him again on the thigh, this time giving a shake from what seems to be frustration. San joined the bird's whimper with a whine of his own.

"Brother Ichi, please..." he can hear the youngest head begin to hiss, along with other words he couldn't understand. But the tone was clear: he was resorting to begging now, not that Rodan blamed him. He himself was shivering from the frustrated pleasure, this slow build-up to the climax completely alien to him. His was supposed to be quick but it was feeling trapped and confused! How can they mate for this long? It's _unnatural_!

He heard Ichi snarl at his brother's begging, but he sped up his thrusts nonetheless. Rodan can feel his forked tongue licking his skin, the blood drawn from the grip he was holding on his neck. He couldn't help but push back into thrusts, just trying to get his cloaca in contact with their body. That's what he needed, he realized. Go as deep as they can go, and when he succeeds his goal, he wriggled his hips again. The pain all but forgotten and if anything, enhancing the experience.

Both heads really seemed to like that; San's neck was practically writhing against his underside as he pressed his face against Rodan's leg, hot breath washing over his skin as he pants. Ichi released his hold with a short growl and Rodan looked back at him to see him towering over them, his smirk wide as he pants. He seemed so powerful and they were now his, as he was theirs. How he managed to gain them as a mate and have this moment together was beyond him, but it didn't matter. He was lost in utter bliss as he feels his fast-approaching climax.

He released before they did, but it only took a couple more thrusts before they too were pushed over the edge, and Rodan felt his trapped seed mix with theirs as they filled him. Their load was immense, coming in waves one after the other. It was a lot for him to hold in and some of it spilled out onto the ground beneath them.

He felt San pull out from under him and relax against his wing, no doubt relieved and purring. Rodan nibbled his scales, trying to catch his breath. "That was great..." he told them, and he can feel San chuckle against him before pulling away. Rodan can see it in his eyes, the lust was still there and the fangs flashed as the dragon grinned at him.

"We're not done yet..."

* * *

It was just as amazing as they remembered. Perhaps moreso, with how tight their slave was around them.

The last waves of their seed was petering out and the barbs automatically rose again to hook onto his walls, securing them to their mate while they rested. At least he didn't seem interested in getting away from them anymore, and it seemed he got used to their size. Good, because San's words were true. Their mating was far from over.

They drew their wings back while they rested, folding them tightly and using them to wrap around their slave, further securing him. San was eager however and even as he still panted to catch his breath, he turned his attention to Ichi. There was an expectant look in his eyes and Ichi let out a grunt. San wanted his turn, but...

He glanced over to Ni, who's been off to the side above their wing canopy during the mating, silently keeping watch for imaginary danger as a distraction. It was supposed to be his turn next, but the eldest wasn't sure if he had changed his mind from his earlier objection.

It seemed very likely to have been the case, for when Ni sensed the gaze on him, he turned to face them. He too was panting, no doubt having struggled to ignore the pleasure coursing through him during that whole affair. The lust was intense as he glared down at their slave resting beneath them. His eyes then move to meet Ichi's and he snarled. Ichi remained silent, but he made it known in their neurons that the body was open for him to use if he desired. Ichi wanted his brother to have fun and he chose his words carefully so as not to make Ni feel obligated to object from spite as he is prone to do at times.

It worked, and San gave a whine as Ni took Ichi's offer for control. The youngest wanted his turn, and now he had to wait through another torturous session of _need_. He shrunk back when Ni snapped at him to shut up as he began adjusting the body to his liking, earning a yelp from the pest as he was shoved into the ground. He didn't even bother to lower the barbs all the way into their grooves before he pulled out and he silenced the bird's cry of pain by clamping down onto his beak with a snarl.

"Careful, Brother Ni," Ichi gave a firm warning at the reckless way his brother extracted their member. He was sure the damage won't be too bad, likely the barbs were lowered enough to just scrape the walls rather than rip them. But the risk was not worth taking. Who knows how much their slave can handle down there before bleeding out. He may be giving Ni freedom for now, but the neurons gave the vicious second-in-command a reminder that the eldest can take back the body from him at any time. "If you kill him-"

"I won't," the right head snapped impatiently, mostly focused on trying to find the entrance again. His words came out with venom, as if he was still spiteful about this whole thing despite now taking part in it. "Let me _have fun_." At the last two words, he directed a pointed glare at his alpha, who only stared back silently. Ichi knew immediately what this was all about, and they maintained this eye-contact for a long intense moment.

"Brother N-" He starts, but Ni hissed loudly to cut him off. He wasn't hearing any of it and he ignored his older brother as he placed his focus back on mating, taking their slave's beak in his jaws once more. There was an expectation for the alpha head to take the body back from him, but no. Ichi said and did nothing more to stop him; he knew there was going to be conflict over this later and it's best not to fan the flames.

Throughout all of this, San was just muttering desperately to put themselves back in.

With the cloaca vacated, the seed spilled out more freely, tainted in color with fresh blood. The fluids act as lubrication as the second hemipenis at last relocated the entrance and was shoved inside. This one had more of Ni's neurons within, which meant it offered a bit more sensation of pleasure for him than the other one. If he was going to mate with this slave, then he was going to do it right. None of this damn 'holding-back' nonsense that his brothers have been torturing themselves with. If the bird thought himself worthy enough to mate with a Ghidorah, then he should be treated to all of the lovely perks that come with it. Blood and all.

And if his only requirement is to not kill him, then he has a lot of leeway to work with.

He gave another snarl, not relinquishing his grip as he began pounding in _hard_. The bird was uttering muffled cries of pain, and they can feel his body tense and wanting to struggle. Yet he doesn't, just letting out more coos as though reassuring himself. This seemed to frustrate Ni more than anything, and he let go of the beak and bit down on his shoulder instead. There was little to no inhibition as he tore into flesh with a vicious shake.

This got a scream and he felt the bird instinctively bite him back. His growls took a more pleasured tone; seems the bird can be taught after all. But he was holding back, Ni noticed. He knew from experience the bird can do better. He gave another shake before snarling out his command.

"Bite harder!"

The bird hesitated at his order, obviously reluctant but he quickly obliged when he was given another 'encouraging' shake. A hiss escaped from him as he feels the sharp edges of the toothed beak sink deeper into his scales, drawing blood. The pain added to his lustful rage, and he wanted more of it. A desire shared as San spoke out amidst his growls of pleasure.

"Not just him," he told the bird. "All of us."

Their slave seemed to be struggling with this concept, but Ni has made it painfully clear that he wasn't going to take hesitation. The bird released his beak from the right head and after only a second's pause, he twisted around enough to bite into the scales of their chest. His jaws weren't nearly as powerful as another Ghidorah's and had a harder time piercing through their hide, but the pain was good enough to satisfy. Ni and San both let out pleased growls, the former shifting his bite onto the bird's neck and the latter lapping up the blood his brother left behind.

Ichi remained quiet, even through his own pleasure, watching his brothers carefully to make sure they don't go too far. Their slave didn't seem accustomed to their rough play.

The bird at least seemed to understand the concept now, though, but Ni doesn't let up on him. His thrusts remain hard and powerful, wings and tails pulling the bird forcefully against each stroke. Despite the harshness, their slave does not attempt to struggle or pull away. Doesn't even tell them to stop, as if Ni or San would listen if he did.

They were approaching climax quickly this time, and San, drooling with need at this point, felt elated that he was going to get release so soon. But just as they teetered so close to the edge, Ni suddenly stops, leaving his little brother writhing in frustrated agony. He hated it when Ni did this!

The right head kept still for a moment, waiting for their build up to subside a bit. Then, biting into the bird's uninjured shoulder, he resumed the thrusts once more. Building back up again. He pushed their slave more into the ground with a growl, ignoring the mutterings that emerged from their captive's beak, his fangs tearing into armor and flesh. He would continue to demand the slave tear into them in return, leaving them in painful bliss.

Climax began approaching them again, but like last time, Ni would stop it short. He wanted to draw this out as long as he can, and he snarled at San harshly when the youngest let out an angry hiss at him. He didn't care what torture he was putting the little brat through, this was HIS time to do as he pleased. Ichi certainly wasn't stopping him; indeed, the eldest seemed to really appreciate this approach. He still hasn't joined in with his brothers, letting Ni have his moment, but the growls and purrs emerging from his throat showed he was still very much enjoying himself.

The cycle would continue five more times before Ni finally allowed himself to finish. His method of denying their previous orgasms made this one exceptionally intense, and their roars carried for miles as they unloaded into the bird again. It was just as much of a load as the previous, overflowing their slave and dripping onto the ground. In the midst of climax, while Ichi was distracted, Ni suddenly rose the barbs fully and pulled out violently. Their slave screamed, blood staining their seed as it spilled from his cloaca, his legs and tail covered in the fluid as Ghidorah continued squirting the fluid onto him.

When it began to ease, leaving the dragon panting, the realization of what just happened began to clear up in Ichi's mind. Beneath them, the slave was curled in a shaking ball, cursing and hissing in pain. Curling around, he saw their right member smeared with blood, the barbs still raised and their slave's cloaca was now bleeding even heavier than it was before. Frowning, he glared towards Ni, who caught his look from the corner of his eye and slowly turned his head to glare back at him defiantly. Daring his alpha to reprimand him.

The stare-off was intense, as Ichi regained control of the body. There was no resistance from Ni in that department, but the hatred in his eyes didn't fade. Finally, Ichi spoke. "If he dies from that-"

"Then he was never worthy of mating to begin with. Something you should've known from the start." Ni finished for him, words still as venomous as they were before. But Ichi wasn't going to back down this time, and he let out a warning growl.

"Did we not already discuss this? Who I choose to mate with is not your decision. This is my body-"

Without warning, Ni lunged for him and bit into his neck. The mating was all but forgotten as he wasted no time in punishment. Pulling away from their slave, much to San's dismay, he rose their wings to rip Ni off of him and fastened his jaws on his neck, forcing him to the ground. His brother struggled savagely, jaws snapping in vain for the alpha head. Ichi gave the defiant head a brutal slam onto the ground, using far more force than he usually did.

He did this several more times until Ni finally fell still and, convinced his brother was finally going to listen without cutting him off again, Ichi pinned him with both wings to allow himself to speak.

"I specifically told you to be careful when removing ourselves from him and the very next instance, you pull this kind of stunt. You even dare to attack me for reprimanding you for it," he hissed. "Such a childish show of spite that you should have outgrown long ago. I expected far better out of my second-in-command, Brother Ni."

"Expected better?" Ni snarled back. "Tell me, what exactly were you expecting to happen then, _Alpha Ichi_? Because I think what I did was to be fully expected when you force me to mate with this piece of shit."

"Forced? I did not force you to do anything, Brother Ni," Ichi responded with a more calm tone of voice, but there was a dangerous edge to his words as he met his brother's hateful glare. "You joined of your own free will."

"Bullshit!" Ni snapped at him, horns flaring as much as the restraints would allow. "You did this with '_your_' body! Except this is _our_ body! It's yours, AND San's, AND MINE! Just because you control it doesn't change that! Just because you hatched first and had it longer doesn't make it all yours! We were _all_ born in it!"

Silence for a moment, Ni still not backing down. He hated talking, but if Ichi wanted to talk, then he's going to finally fuckin' talk. And just like with that mating, he was holding nothing back.

"I told you I didn't want us to do this, but you disregarded me," He let out a huff before he carried on with a more monotone voice. He always spoke to Ichi in a monotone voice by default, but it felt chilling this time. "When I saw you were going to _force_ me anyway, I told you not to expect me to get involved. One small request to make things better for myself. So I can tell myself in the future that although _our_ body was a part of it, I wasn't _really_ a part of it. But you just had to make that offer anyway, didn't you? As if I was in any position to refuse in that state."

He shot a glare towards their slave and San, both watching silently. "But we _had fun_ with this, didn't we? Wasn't that what the point of this was? To _have fun_."

His eyes looked away from them back to Ichi again, his snarls picking up again, albeit a little softer than usual. "No, I won't blame the bird, nor San. They're both idiots that don't know better. But you..." He shook his head as best he could. "You expected better from me, when I expected better from you. Alpha Ichi. Seduced by a slave." He gave a snort as he closed his eyes. "I hope that 'fun' was worth it for you."

Ichi stared silently at his brother, his cold expression softening. It was incredibly rare that he felt any sort of guilt towards his own actions, but this was certainly one of those times. He had one job as the alpha, as the eldest brother, and that was to ensure the safety and happiness of his siblings, to do what he felt was best for them. Even when they didn't agree, they trusted him to have their best interests in mind with every decision he makes. The thought that he failed one of them because he couldn't control himself brought a stab in his heart.

Slowly, he pulled their wings off from his sibling.

"I am so sorry, Brother Ni," he apologized softly, sharing his guilt and regret through their neurons so Ni would know it was genuine. "I do not expect you to forgive anytime soon, if at all. Just know that I really am truly sorry for putting you through this. It was not my intention to hurt you in this manner."

He got no response, Ni just lying there silently.

"Brother Ichi?" He glanced over at San, who was still panting, but there was some clarity in his eyes through the cloud of lust. "I'm not going to get my turn, am I...?"

Ichi let out a breath, glancing at Ni who still failed to acknowledge them. Although their kind carried on with mating for so much longer, -well over a full Earth day if he had to estimate-, he has lost all the mood for it. To carry on would only make things worse and if denying his youngest brother's desires was necessary to re-earn Ni's trust in some small way, then so be it.

Besides, he doubted their slave can continue in this condition. Ni's tactic of mutilating the bird's insides to put an end to his own torment was effective, but unnecessarily brutal, as is most everything he does. What _was_ he expecting from him?

"No, Brother San. We are done here." He could see the disappointment in San's eyes, but he doesn't budge from his decision. "You and Brother Ni should rest. I will clean up the mess."

San lowered his gaze with a nod, and Ichi carried on cleaning themselves up. He ran his tongue delicately over their hemipenes, ignoring the pleasant sensation as he removed the blood from the barbs. Once he felt they were clean enough, he pulled away. They were still exposed and erect, but their body will pull them back into their cloaca when it realizes they weren't going to continue their mating. How long that'll take, he didn't know, as they've never ended their copulations pre-maturely like this.

Of course, this was also the very first time they even had this kind of conflict to begin with, and Ichi didn't know how to deal with it. But he will find a way to fix it somehow.

"Ghidorah?" a soft voice piped up, and his eyes turn towards the source still laying curled up on the ground staring. There was a spark of anger towards the bird, but he quickly smothered it. It would be very easy to blame it all on their slave; he was the one that started this whole thing by trying to mount them and triggering their instincts. As an inferior creature, he would make for an excellent scapegoat.

But Ichi knew better. Ni was right not to blame either the bird or their youngest sibling. He knew the blame rested entirely on him. Not only has he been encouraging the slave's feelings towards them, -although even he didn't realize it was all apparently connected to courtship until now-, but it was his call on whether they gave in to the instincts or not. He should've had the strength to resist the moment Ni showed discontent.

It's just the fact that this has never happened before. They've mated plenty of times, and rejected mates on rare occasions. Ni and Ichi were always on the same page there, and San just went along with whatever they did. But never before has his second-in-command been so against mating when he wasn't. When Ni objected, Ichi just treated it as if he was making any other decision. Hear both siblings out and come to his own conclusion that they would ultimately act on. That arrangement has always worked, and he hadn't the slightest inkling that it would lead to something like this.

Ni has still not moved an inch and hasn't uttered a sound, not even when San rested his head on his neck. Ichi knew his brother and for him to be acting in such an odd and... vulnerable fashion, he must've really been hurt by this.

Ichi felt a touch on his own neck and he snapped out of his thoughts to see the slave was now next to them, nuzzling him softly. His legs were shaking and he was still bleeding a lot from his cloaca. As well as from the rest of his bitten body. The pain was obvious, but their captive was surprisingly strong. The bird likely would have no idea what was going on, as their confrontation has been in their native tongue. But he could no doubt tell there was conflict and was trying to make things better. He always did whenever a fight broke out between them, as if it was any of his damn business.

Feeling the nuzzles turn to grooms, he does nothing to stop the slave although he doesn't lean into the touch either. Instead, he put on his usual firm voice.

"Rest. Now." He doesn't look at the bird as he spoke. "You will be allowed to heal before we move on from here."

Rodan hesitated for a second before nodding.


End file.
